big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Nacional de Football
Club Nacional de Football ( ) is a sports institution from Uruguay, founded on May 14, 1899 in Montevideo, as a result of the fusion between Uruguay Athletic Club and Montevideo Fútbol Club. Nacional plays several sports, football being the most important and the one in which the club has achieved significant victories in Uruguay and internationally, earning worldwide recognition. Nacional won the Copa Libertadores three times: 1971, 1980 and 1988. In this tournament, Nacional is the all-time leader with 515 points. Nacional also won the Copa Intercontinental in 1971, 1980 and 1988, becoming the first unbeaten three times world champion. In addition, Nacional is the only Uruguayan team that won the Copa Interamericana (1972 and 1989) and the Recopa Sudamericana, competition in which is the first champion (1989). In the domestic league, Nacional won the championship 44 times, playing in the first division since 1901, with the record of 11 titles in the amateur era and 33 titles in the profesional era. With a total of 145 official titles won, 124 domestic titles and 21 international titles (9 of them recognized by either CONMEBOL or FIFA), Nacional is the most successful club in Uruguay in terms of number of titles. Nacional is identified with the white, blue and red colours inspired by the Uruguay's national hero José Gervasio Artigas flag. In spite of hosting some games at the Montevideo's city property Estadio Centenario, Nacional plays most of its home matches at the Parque Central, located in the La Blanqueada neighbourhood and popularly known as El Parque, where on July 13, 1930 Belgium and the United States played one of the two opening games of the 1930 FIFA World Cup, and where Argentina and Brazil, among others, made their debut in FIFA World Cup. Besides, Parque Central was the only venue in the 1923 and 1924 edition of the Copa América. Nacional has fierce rivalries with many clubs, notably with cross-town team Peñarol, in clashes known as El clásico del fútbol uruguayo. According to CONMEBOL, Nacional is the Uruguayan team with the best international performance in the last five years. In May 2011, Nacional surpassed the number of 40.000 associates http://www.ultimasnoticias.com.uy/Edicion-UN/articulos/prints-2011may16/dep05.html and 50.000 by mid-2012. History Foundation and First years Nacional was founded as the first criollo football club in Uruguay and Latin-America, being the first club not founded or controlled by British or other foreigners. It appeared as a result of the fusion between Montevideo Football Club and Uruguay Athletic Club, the 14 May 1899. It was decided there that the club's flag should include the three colours (red, blue and white) historically connected to José Gervasio Artigas, Uruguay's national hero. The club's uniform was mostly red and blue. In 1900 Nacional included the Club Defensa and it's players. That same year four clubs governed by foreigners (Albion F.C., CURCC, Uruguay Athletic Club and Deutscher F.K.) founded the Uruguay Association League. Nacional's petition to be included was dismissed on the thought that criollo clubs and their playeres lacked category. However, the League's clubs had to admit Nacional in 1901, after the club was invited to join the Argentinean League, due to their impressing performances in a number of friendly matches. In 1902 Nacional won their first Campeonato Uruguayo. The red jersey was substituted by the white jersey in 1902. On September 1903 Uruguay, fully represented by Nacional's team members beat Argentina 3–2, winning the first international match ever (between national teams) in the history of Uruguayan football (the first club match ever was won by Albion over Argentine team Retiro 3–1 in 1896 in Buenos Aires). Nacional's players started developing already around 1900 a new playing style that introduced a less physical and more imaginative game, made out of fast combinations and frequent dribblings. Magariños says: "The action of these teams British-Uruguayan teams, that is was conducted according the purest and standardized virtues of British sport: positional play, long passes, furious shots, and strong physical play. The body was used as a weapon, both offensively and defensively. (...) Nacional, formed mainly by smaller and faster players (...) abandoned the physical confrontation that was allowed back then, and chose to play according to their own possibilities. They chose to perform dribblings, fast and short passing, very fast sprints, and a hectic activity in the pitch."Magariños Pittaluga, "Del fútbol heroico", Montevideo, 1943, p. 74 ss. In 1915 nacional won the Triple Corona, which included the three major football tournaments of that time (Campeonato Uruguayo, Copa Competencia and Copa de Honor). By winning the national championship in 1916 and 1917, Nacional obtained their first Copa Uruguaya en propiedad (meaning they were the first club to win the championship three times in a row). International Tours and Success defeating legendary Argentine team Alumni.]] After two very successful initial decades in the national league of Uruguay and at the regional level, Nacional became the foundation of Uruguay's first international success at the world level. In 1924, Nacional contributed players (Mazzali, Urdinarán, Scarone, Romano, Zibechi and Pascual Somma) for Uruguayan national representative that won the Summer Olympics in Paris. Nacional made also a substantial contribution to the Uruguayan teams of 1928 and 1930, Olympic and World champions respectively. As a matter of fact, Nacional is the only Uruguayan club that contributed players to every Uruguayan national team that won international tournaments. In 1925, due to the success of Uruguay and of Nacional players in the Olympics, Nacional was invited to make an extensive European tour, playing 38 matches over six months. During that tour, Nacional played against both national squads and professional club teams from 9 European countries. Nacional won 26 matches, tied 7, and lost 5. An estimate of about 800,000 tickets were sold during that tour. In 1927, Nacional made an American tour, with similar results to the ones obtained in the European adventure made two years before, with 16 wins, 2 ties and 1 loss. Between 1939 and 1943 Nacional won the Quinquenio de Oro (national championships of 1939, 40, 41, 42 and 43). In those five years the team played 96 Copa Uruguaya games, won 77, tied 9 and only lost 10, made 318 goals and allowed 108. Nacional's superiority over Peñarol during this era is best exemplified by some particular feats: * Between 1938 and 1943 there where 23 ''clásicos'', with 18 victories for Nacional and only 4 for their rivals. * On 14 December 1941 Nacional obtained the largest win in the history of Uruguayan Clásico, defeating Peñarol 6 - 0. (That year, Nacional won all 20 games of the championship.) * On 23 November 1943 Nacional won their tenth Campeonato uruguayo clásico in a row. Notable players of that period include * Atilio García (all-time Nacional's top scorer, also Uruguayan Clásico all-time top scorer with 34 goals, eight times Uruguayan Champion, eight times league's highest scorer) * Aníbal Paz (nine times Uruguayan champion and World Champion defending Uruguay in 1950) * Schubert Gambetta (nine times Uruguayan Champion and World Champion in 1950) * Luis Ernesto Castro (seven times Uruguayan Champion) * Aníbal Ciocca (eight times Uruguayan Champion) * Eugenio Pato Galvalisi (seven times Uruguayan Champion) * Roberto Porta (six times Uruguayan Champion) * Bibiano Zapirain (six times Uruguayan Champion) The international reputation of Nacional was formed in tournaments played in the first half of the 20th century in the Río de la Plata region, where the most important international tournaments in America were played before the Copa Libertadores was created. The historical rivalries with longtime enemy Peñarol and famous Argentinian teams like Boca Juniors, C.A. River Plate, Racing Club, Independiente, San Lorenzo, Rosario Central and Newell's Old Boys, among others, were established in the Copa Río de la Plata, and the Copa de Honor and the Copa de Competencia. ]] In 1971 Nacional won its first Copa Libertadores, beating Estudiantes de La Plata from Argentina in the final disputed in Lima, Peru. In the same year, Nacional won its first World Club title, the 1971 Intercontinental Cup, in memorable matches against Panathinaikos from Greece, with goals from striker Luis Artime. Panathinaikos played because the reigning European champion, AFC Ajax, refused to play due to the violent conduct common among top South American teams during this period. The following year, Nacional won its first Copa Interamericana, defeating Cruz Azul from Mexico. Nacional repeated its achievement in the Copa Libertadores in 1980, beating Internacional from Brazil in the final, in an Estadio Centenario packed with Nacional fans. After becoming South American champions, Nacional won the Intercontinental Cup for the second time, defeating European champions Nottingham Forest from England 1–0, with goal from forward Waldemar Victorino. That year Nacional also won the Uruguayan championship. Nacional won its third copa Libertadores in 1988, beating Argentine side Newell's Old Boys 3–0 in the Estadio Centenario, with goals from Vargas, De León and Ostolaza. That same year, Nacional would contest its third Intercontinental Cup. In a breath-taking final against Dutch side PSV Eindhoven coached by Guus Hiddink, Nacional would win in the penalty shootout after the game ended 2–2 with two goals by Ostolaza. In the next year, Nacional won its second Interamerican Cup, this time beating C.D. Olimpia. In 1989, Nacional won the Recopa Sudamericana, defeating Racing from Argentina. Recent history Although in most of the 90s the club went through a financial crisis and obtained few sportive results, it had a good start and a better end. Nacional won the 1992 Campeonato Uruguayo with great performances of Julio César Dely Valdés and Antonio Vidal González. After Peñarol's second Quinquenio (1993–97) Nacional's Directive board change, with the return of Dante Iocco as President. That year Nacional won the 1998 Campeonato Uruguayo coached by Hugo De León. It was the first time that a single team won both short tournaments (Apertura and Clausura) since that system was implemented in 1994. The feat has been repeated only by Danubio in 2006-07 season. Maintaining the basis of its squad, Nacional dominated the national ambitus for three consecutive years (2000, 2001 and 2002.) In 2005 Nacional decided to restore its stadium, the Estadio Gran Parque Central, where the team has returned to be local in most of their games instead of state-owned Estadio Centenario. Currently Nacional is the Uruguayan bi-champion, having obtained both the 2010-11 and 2011-12 championships (coached by Juan Ramón Carrasco and Marcelo Gallardo respectively). 2011-12 is the 44th Uruguayan Championship won by Nacional. During this tournament Nacional won both national derbies against Peñarol. Coach Gallardo decided to leave the club after the championship. Current coach is former Defensor Sporting coach Gustavo chavo Díaz. Stadium thumb|250px|Estadio Gran Parque Central (Central Park Stadium) Nacional plays most home games at its own stadium, the 25,000 (and growing) capacity Gran Parque Central (soon to be 30,000), built in 1900. In recent decades the stadium had not been used very often because Nacional played at the national stadium Estadio Centenario, sharing it with Peñarol. High-risk matches and derbies are still played at the Centenario. Since 2005, the renovation of Parque Central allowed Nacional to play home matches there more often. Parque Central is located in "Quinta de la Paraguaya" a historic place where a Uruguayan military hero was named "Jefe de los Orientales" Uruguayan leader (military speaking) in 1811. Supporters The First "Hincha" The Spanish word to describe football fans is "hincha", and it was coined by Nacional fans. An employee of Nacional of the early 20th century, Prudencio Miguel Reyes, was famous for his continuous support to the team. The other fans that attended the games started to call him by one of his duties: pumping air to the balls (in Spanish: "inflar" the balls, in Uruguay: "hinchar" the balls). Within a few games, Reyes was known as the "hincha" of Nacional. This is the origin of a word that is frequently used by Spanish speakers worldwide. Nicknames Nacional is nicknamed "tricolores" ("three colours"), and "bolsilludos", later shortened to "bolsos" ("bolsillo" being the Spanish word for pocket – Nacional used to play with a jersey that had a pocket on the chest). "La blanca" (The white) is less common also called the albos. Players Current squad Notable players * Luis Artime * Nicolás Bertolo * Atilio García * Rinaldo Martino * Angel Morales * Richard Porta * Domingos da Guia * Manga * Patesko * Pierre Webó * Milton "Tyson" Núñez * Julio Dely Valdés * Mariano Pernia * Héctor Rial * Sebastián Abreu * Ruben Acosta * Juan Albín * Emilio Álvarez * Javier Ambrois * José Leandro Andrade * Sergio Blanco * Daniel Cardaccio * Juan Ramón Carrasco * Daniel Carreño * Héctor Castro * Luis Ernesto Castro * William Castro * Pedro Cea * Bolívar Céspedes * Carlos Céspedes * Aníbal Ciocca * Sebastian Coates * Hugo de León * Juan Carlos de Lima * Guillermo Escalada * Víctor Espárrago * Álvaro Fernández * Daniel Fonseca * Bruno Fornaroli * Eugenio Galvalisi * Schubert Gambetta * Diego Godin * Julio César "Tony" Gómez * Walter Gómez * Gianni Guigou * Alejandro Lembo * Nicolás Lodeiro * Diego Lugano * Jorge Manicera * Andrés Mazali * Julio Montero Castillo * Julio César Morales * Oscar Javier Morales * Richard Morales * Rodrigo Muñoz * Juan Martín Mujica * Gustavo Munúa * Fernando Muslera * José Nasazzi * Héctor Núñez * Raúl Núñez * Santiago Ostolaza * Aníbal Paz * Julio Pérez * Pedro Petrone * Raúl Pini * Rodolfo Pini * José Luis Pintos Saldanha * Diego Perrone * Roberto Porta * Abdón Porte * Alvaro Recoba * Emilio Recoba * Mario Regueiro * Daniel Felipe Revelez * Rodolfo Rodríguez * Héctor Rodríguez Peña * Ángel Romano * Vicente Sánchez * José Santamaría * Héctor Scarone * Jorge Seré * Santiago Silva * Carlos Soca * Pascual Somma * Ruben Sosa * Joaquin Stevenazy * Luis Suárez * Eusebio Tejera * Luis Ubiña * Santos Urdinarán * Gustavo Varela * Mauricio Victorino * Waldemar Victorino * Sebastian Viera * Tabare Viudez * Bibiano Zapirain * Alfredo Zibechi Records *'Most appearances': Emilio Álvarez (511 matches played) *'Most years with the club': Héctor Scarone ''(21 years), (1917 to 1939) *'All-time greatest goalscorer': Atilio García ''(465 goals) *'Longest time without conceding a goal': Gustavo Munúa ''(963 minutes) World Champion players In 1924, Nacional was the club that contributed more players to the Uruguayan team that won the Olympic gold medal in football of that year. The same thing happened with the Uruguayan teams of 1928 and 1930, Olympic and world champions respectively, in which Nacional contributed the majority of players. As a matter of fact, Nacional is the only Uruguayan club that contributed players to every Uruguayan national team that won international tournaments. Below, the list of Nacional players that were part of Uruguay's Olympic and world champions teams. 1924 Olympic champions *Andrés Mazali *Alfredo Zibechi *Santos Urdinarán *Héctor Scarone *Ángel Romano *Pascual Somma 1928 Olympic champions *Andrés Mazali *Santos Urdinarán *Héctor Scarone *José Andrade *Pedro Cea *Juan Píriz *Héctor Castro *Pedro Petrone 1930 FIFA World Cup champions *Santos Urdinarán *Héctor Scarone *José Andrade *Emilio Recoba *Pedro Cea *Héctor Castro *Zoilo Saldombide *Pedro Petrone *Conduelo Píriz 1950 FIFA World Cup champions *Aníbal Paz *Eusebio Tejera *Shubert Gambetta *Julio Pérez *Rodolfo Pini Notable coaches } Emilio Servetti Mitre (1927) (during the United States tour 1927) * Carlos Scarone (1932–??) * Américo Szigeti (1933–34) * Héctor Castro (1939–43) * Enrique Fernández (1946) * Ricardo Faccio (1947) * Enrique Fernández (1950–52) * Héctor Castro (1952) * Héctor Scarone (1954) * Adolfo Pedernera (1955) * Ondino Viera (1955–60) * Hugo Bagnulo (1962) * Zezé Moreira (1963) * Fernando Riera (1966) | * Roberto Scarone (1966–67) * Zezé Moreira (1968–69) * Washington Etchamendi (1971) * Juan Hohberg (1976) * Pedro Dellacha (1977) * Juan Martín Mujica (1980–81) * Víctor Espárrago (1983–87) * Sergio Markarián (1987) * Saul Rivero (1987–88) * Roberto Fleitas (1988) * Héctor Núñez (1989) * Alfio Basile (1990–91) * Roberto Fleitas (1991–93) * Miguel Ángel Piazza (1993) * Héctor Salvá (interim) (1993) * Eduardo Luján Manera (1994) | * Hugo Fernández (1994–95) * Héctor Salvá (1995–96) * Miguel Puppo (1996–97) * Roberto Fleitas (1997) * Hugo De León (1998–01) * Daniel Carreño (2002–03) * Santiago Ostolaza (2004) * Martín Lasarte (2005–06) * Gerardo Pelusso (Jan 2007–09) * Luis González (interim) (2009) * Eduardo Acevedo (Aug 2009–Sept 10) * Luis González (2010) * Juan Ramón Carrasco (Oct 2010–June 11) * Marcelo Gallardo (July 2011–June 12) * Gustavo "Chavo" Díaz (June 2012–) |} Honors thumb|250px Domestic *'Primera División (44)' **Amateur Era (11): 1902, 1903, 1912, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1919, 1920, 1922, 1923, 1924. **Professional Era (33): 1933, 1934, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1946, 1947, 1950, 1952, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1963, 1966, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1977, 1980, 1983, 1992, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2005, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2011-12. ;Other official domestic (80) *Copa Competencia (8): 1903, 1912, 1913, 1914, 1915, 1919, 1921, 1923 *Copa de Honor (7): 1905, 1906, 1913, 1914, 1915, 1916, 1917 *Torneo de Honor (17): 1935, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1946, 1948, 1955, 1957, 1958, 1959 (shared), 1960 (shared), 1961, 1962 (shared), 1963 *Torneo Competencia (13): 1934, 1942 (shared), 1945, 1948, 1952, 1958, 1959, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964 (shared), 1967 (shared), 1989 *Torneo Cuadrangular (8): 1952, 1954, 1955 (Shared), 1956, 1958, 1961, 1964, 1967 *Torneo Apertura (10): 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2008, 2009 y 2011 *Torneo Clausura (6): 1995, 1996, 1998, 2001, 2006 y 2011 *Liguilla (8): 1982, 1990, 1992, 1993, 1996, 1999, 2007, 2008 *Liga Mayor (3): 1975, 1976, 1977 *Campeonato Nacional General Artigas (2): 1961, 1962 *Torneo Fermín Garicoits (1): 1965 *Torneo Ciudad de Montevideo (1): 1973 *Torneo 50º Aniversario de Colombes (1): 1974 *Torneo Campeones Olímpicos (1): 1974 *Campeonato Estadio Centenario (1): 1983 International *'Copa Libertadores (3):' 1971, 1980, 1988 *'Intercontinental Cup (3):' 1971, 1980, 1988 *'Copa Interamericana (2):' 1972, 1989 *'Recopa Sudamericana (1):' 1989 Other Official International *'Copa Aldao (5):' 1916, 1919, 1920, 1940, 1946 *'Copa de Honor Cousenier (4):' 1905, 1915, 1916, 1917 *'Cup Tie Competition (2):' 1913, 1915 *'Copa de Confraternidad Escobar – Gerona (1):' 1945El título fue compartido con Boca Juniors pero se desconoce quién conserva el trofeo, razón por la cual no se considera dentro de los títulos internacionales Friendly America (55) *Copa Confraternidad Rioplatense: 1902, 1903, 1908, 1909, 1913, 1917 *Campeonato Río de la Plata: 1903 (1er triunfo de Uruguay representado por Nacional) *Copa Campeones del Plata: 1904, 1922 *Copa Albion: 1907 *Copa Rosario-Montevideo: 1909 *Copa Intendencias Municipales del Plata: 1919 *Copa Uruguay-Paraguay: 1924 *Copa Montevideo-Avellaneda: 1927, 1928 *Copa Ciudad de La Plata: 1928, 1971 *Copa Embajada de España: 1928 *Copa Amistad Nacional-Boca: 1929 *Copa Embajada de Perú: 1929 *Copa del Atlántico: 1947 *Copa Ciudad de Montevideo Internacional: 1953, 1969, 1970, 1978 *Campeonato Nocturno Rioplatense: 1938 *C. C. Grandes del Río de la Plata: 1938 *Copa Ciudad de Rosario: 1938 *Torneo cuadrangular en Santiago de Chile: 1951 *Torneo Internacional de El Salvador: 1964 *Copa Triangular Internacional: 1970 *Trofeo 2º Carnaval del Fútbol de México: 1971 *Copa Colosos del Fútbol: 1976 *Copa Ciudad de Montevideo: 1984, 1986 *Copa Bayer: 1985 *Copa Mar del Plata: 1989 *Copa Mar del Plata: 1998 *Copa Conrad de Punta del Este: 2005 *Copa Ricard: 2006, 2008 *Copa Mastercard: 2006. *Copa Suat: 2008 *Copa Bimbo (2): 2010 y 2011. *Copa Noche Alba: 2011. *Noche Azul: 2012.Trofeo titulado como «Copa PF». *Copa Universidad de Viña del Mar: 2012. Europe (7) *Copa Teresa Herrera (La Coruña): 1958 *Pentagonal Internacional: 1959 *IV Torneo Ciudad de León (España): 1977 *Trofeo Ciudad de Albacete: 1987 *Trofeo Costa del Sol: 1972, 2006 *Trofeo Internacional Lucena Ciudad del Mueble: 2006 Asia *Copa Corea del Sur: 1989 *Copa China: 1996 Domestic Friendly (53) * Trofeo Cambridge F.C. (3): 1905, 1906, 1907 * Copa Pro – Chile: 1906 * Copa "Instrucción Primaria": 1906 * Copa "CURCC- Nacional": 1908 * Copa Juan Cat: 1908 * Copa "Reina Margarita": 1908 * Copa "Entre Nous": 1908 * Copa "Asociación Rural" (San José): 1910 * Copa Dirección Nacional de Educación Primaria: 1910 * Copa "La Razón": 1911 * Copa "Instrucciones del Año XIII": 1913 * Copa Julio Bossio: 1914 * Copa "Presidente Brum": 1919 * Copa "República del Perú": 1919 * Copa "Día de la Raza" y "Sarandí": 1919 * Copa Albion: 1919 * Copa León Peyrou (3): 1920, 1921, 1922 * Copa Delbene: 1921 * Copa" Intendencia de Soriano": 1921 * Copa A. Rosso: 1924 * Copa El Día ( Larre Borges): 1926 * Copa Ing. José Serrato: 1928 * Copa "Presidente Serrato": 1930 * Copa "Dr. R. Jude": 1931 * Copa Ferrocarriles del Estado (2): 1932, 1933 * Copa UTE: 1932 * Copa "Los Estadios": 1932 * Copa Cruz Roja Paraguaya: 1933 * Copa "Berta Singerman": 1933 * Copa Ramírez y Pomar: 1934 * Copa Bandera de la Raza: 1935 * Copa "Lord Willington": 1938 * Copa Oscaria: 1940 * 'Trofeo "Millington Drake": 1941 * Trofeo Inauguración Parque Central: 1944 * Cuadrangular Emilio Píriz: 1946 * Torneo Embajada de Perú: 1948 * Trofeo República de Chile: 1953 * Trofeo Nelson Iriniz Casas: 1958 * Trofeo Zezé Moreira: 1968 * Copa Intendencia Municipal de Montevideo: 1972 * Torneo Centenario "Curva de Maroñas": 1973 * Copa Sebastián Elcano: 1987 * Copa Confraternidad: 1989 * Copa "13 de Setiembre de 1903": 2003 * Copa Uruguay Natural (Paysandú): 2004. * Copa Ferrocarril FC (Salto): 2009. * Copa Monte Carlo TV: 2011. Youth Tournaments (91) Domestics (83) A partir del año 2008 se comienza a disputar la categoría Sub 16 * Campeonato Uruguayo Tercera división (23): 1936, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1949, 1953, 1954, 1956, 1961, 1963, 1964, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1983, 1991, 1992, 1994, 2003 y 2005. * Campeonato Uruguayo Cuarta división (Sub-19)Se comenzó a disputar a partir de 1941 (28): 1941, 1942, 1945, 1946, 1950, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1964, 1968, 1969, 1971, 1974, 1982, 1984, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1996, 2001, 2009 y 2010. * Campeonato Uruguayo Quinta división (Sub-17)Se comenzó a disputar a partir de 1954 (21): 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1965, 1967, 1970, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1980, 1982, 1986, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007 y 2010. * Campeonato Uruguayo Sexta división (Sub-15)Se comenzó a disputar a partir de 1975 (5): 1985, 1987, 1996, 1999 y 2002. * Campeonato Uruguayo Séptima división (Sub-14)Se comenzó a disputar a partir de 1986 (6): 1987, 1995, 1998, 2001, 2003 y 2008. Internationals (8) * 2 Copa Santiago de Futebol Juvenil titles: 1989, 1994 * 3 PUNTA CUP Juvenil titles: 2006, 2008 and 2009 * Clarkson Friendship Cup: 2009 * Flores Cup:departamental de flores cup 2011 Ecos Regionales 2011 * Mundialito Tahuichi Paz y Unidad: 2012 Other sports Basketball Nacional participates in the tournaments organised by the Uruguayan basketball federation Federación Uruguaya de Basketball (known as FUBB) since 1932. The club won the championships of 1935 and 1937. Nowadays, Nacional takes part in the Torneo Metropolitano, Uruguayan basketball second division. * Campeonato Federal (2): 1935 y 1937. * Liguilla (2): 1982 y 1983. Cycling Nacional participates in the championships organised by the Uruguayan Cycling Federation Federación Ciclista del Uruguay since its beginnings. The club won the most important competitions in several occasions: Vuelta Ciclista del Uruguay and Rutas de América, individually and by teams. Nowadays, Nacional cycling team has the presence of Milton Wynants, winner of a silver medal for Uruguay in the 2000 Summer Olympics. Vuelta Ciclista del Uruguay (9) * Por equipos (6): 1960, 1961, 1968, 1994, 1999 y 2000. * General Individual (3) : Leandro Noli: 1939. : Jorge Correa: 1968. : Milton Wynants: 1996. Rutas de América (6) * Por equipos (5): 1993, 1994, 1995, 2000 y 2001. * General Individual (1) : Gustavo Figueredo: 2000. Mil Millas Orientales (1) * General Individual (1) : Tomás Correa: 1960. Vuelta Ciclista del Paraguay (2)Página de la Federación Paraguaya de Ciclismo * Por equipos (1): 1998. * General Individual (1) : Gustavo Figueredo: 1998 Tennis Nacional has a lot of tennis courts in Parque Central, behind the stand Talud Abdón Porte, in which several stages of the tournaments organised in Uruguay are disputed. In 2005, the club had the honour of holding various games played by Uruguay in the American Zone II of Davis Cup. Volleyball Nacional has its volleyball court in Parque Central, in the gymnasium of Jaime Cibils street. In that stadium, the club plays its home games of the championships organised by the Uruguayan volleyball federation Federación Uruguaya de Vóleibol in every category. Men (9) * Campeonato Federal (1): 1954. * Super Liga Nacional de Voleibol (3): 2008, 2009, 2010. * Campeonato Uruguayo Livosur (1): 2010. * Torneo Apertura Livosur (2): 2009, 2010. * Torneo Clausura Livosur (2): 2006, 2008. Women (4) * Campeonato Federal (3): 1955, 1960, 1961. * Torneo Abierto ciudad de Minas: 2011 Women's football Nacional was part of the tournaments organised by the Department of Femenine Football of the Uruguayan Football Association, since its establishment in 1996, winning the Campeonato Uruguayo in 1997 and 2000. The club dissaffiliated in 2005 and returned to the league in 2009 ending third in the annual standings. They won the championship in 2010 and 2011-2012. Internationally, Nacional played in various South American championships. Official national tournaments (12) * Campeonato Uruguayo (4): 1997, 2000, 2010, 2011/2012. * Torneo Apertura (4): 1997, 1999, 2000, 2011. * Torneo Clausura (2): 2002, 2012. * Torneo Preparación Joseph Blatter (2): 2010, 2011. Other national tournaments (3) * Triangular Día Internacional de la Mujer (ciudad de Minas, departamento de Lavalleja) (1): 2011 * Triangular Internacional Diego Rodríguez (Rivera) (1): 2011 * Triangular Triangular Confraternidad en Artigas (1): 2012 International friendly tournaments (1) * Cuadrangular Internacional Ciudad de San Nicolás de los Arroyos (Argentina) (1): 2011 Youth tournaments (3) * Torneo Apertura Sub 18 (1): 2004 * Torneo Preparación Bicentenario Sub 16 (1): 2011 * Triangular Internacional Diego Rodríguez Sub 16 (1): 2011 Futsal Nacional participates in the championships organised by de Futsal Delegated Commission of the Uruguayan Football Association. The club won the Uruguayan league title in various occasions and is nowadays the Uruguayan champion. Internationally, Nacionals main achievement is the second place in the South American Futsal Cup Copa Libertadores de América de Futsal in 2003. Affiliate FIFUSA – AMF / FUdeFS Official national tournaments (10) * Campeonato Metropolitano (8): 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996 y 1997. * Campeonato Nacional de Clubes Campeones (2): 1994, 1997. Official international tournaments(1) * Campeonato Sudamericano de Clubes Campeones: 1996. Affiliate FIFA / AUF Official national tournaments (23) * Campeonato Uruguayo (7): 1998, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2008 y 2009. * Campeonato Metropolitano (5): 2002, 2004, 2005, 2007 y 2009. * Copa de Honor (Liguilla Pre Libertadores) (3): 2006, 2010, 2011. * Campeonato Apertura (5): 1998, 2000, 2005, 2008 y 2009. * Campeonato Clausura (3): 1998, 2002 y 2009. Official international tournaments (1) * Ganador de la Zona Sur de la Copa Libertadores de Futsal: 2003. Official Youth tournaments (AUF)(17) * Campeonato Uruguayo Sub-20 (5): 2001, 2006, 2007, 2010, 2011. * Campeonato Uruguayo Sub-15: 2007. * Torneo Apertura Sub 20 (3): 2007, 2011, 2012 * Torneo Clausura Sub 20 (4): 2001, 2007,2010, 2011. * Torneo Apertura Sub 17 (2): 2007, 2010. * Metropolitano Sub 20 (1): 2007. * Metropolitano Sub 17 (1): 2007. References External links *Club Nacional de Football official page *Pueblo Tricolor no official page *La Abdón.com no official page *Decano.com no official page *TodoNacional.com no official page *Bolsilludo.com no official page Category:Club Nacional de Football Category:Association football clubs established in 1899 Category:1899 establishments in Uruguay Category:Football clubs in Uruguay Category:Multi-sport clubs ar:ناسيونال مونتيفيديو bg:Насионал Монтевидео ca:Club Nacional de Football da:Club Nacional de Football de:Nacional Montevideo es:Club Nacional de Football eu:Club Nacional de Football fr:Club Nacional de Football gl:Club Nacional de Football ko:클럽 나시오날 id:Club Nacional de Football it:Club Nacional de Football he:נסיונל lt:Club Nacional de Football nl:Club Nacional de Football ja:ナシオナル・モンテビデオ pl:Club Nacional de Football pt:Club Nacional de Football ro:Club Nacional de Football ru:Насьональ simple:Club Nacional de Football fi:Club Nacional de Football sv:Club Nacional de Football tr:Club Nacional de Fútbol uk:Насьйональ (Монтевідео) zh:民族足球俱乐部